Streaming media, as used herein, refers to media that is presented to a user by a presentation device at least partially in parallel with the media being transmitted (e.g., via a network) to the presentation device (or a device associated with the presentation device) from a media provider. Often times, streaming media is used to present live events. However, streaming media may also be used for non-live events (e.g., a time-shifted media presentation and/or video on demand presentation). Typically, time-adjacent portions of a streaming media file are delivered to and stored in a buffer, or temporary memory cache, of a streaming media device while the streaming media is presented to the user. The buffer releases the stored streaming media for presentation while continuing to fill with un-played portions of the streaming media. This process continues until the user terminates presentation of the streaming media and/or the complete streaming media file has been delivered (e.g., downloaded). In situations where the complete streaming media file has been delivered, the streaming media device typically continues releasing the buffered streaming media for presentation until the buffer is emptied.
A buffer is utilized to compensate for issues such as bandwidth usage fluctuations, which create “lag,” or discontinuous delivery of the media. The buffer mitigates the occurrences of “lag” by holding a portion of the streaming media that can be presented while awaiting the transfer of additional streaming media. In some instances, as the buffer fills, the download speed (e.g., bandwidth usage rate) of the streaming media may speed up or slow down according to the remaining space of the buffer.
In recent years, streaming media has become a popular medium for the delivery of media to users. Services like Netflix™ and Amazon Instant Video™, as well as on-demand services provided by internet protocol (IP) based television services (e.g., AT&T Uverse™) are examples of providers of such streaming media. The instant nature of streaming media and the increase in bandwidth capabilities of internet service providers have contributed to the popularity of streaming media because of the high resolutions capable of being streamed (which require increased bandwidth for delivery). For example, when a user of a streaming media device selects a movie from a streaming media distributor, such as Netflix™, the movie the presented almost instantly without having to wait for the entire move file to be downloaded to the user's device.